Mean Girls
by Nikiieeee
Summary: Based on the movie Mean Girls, Lily Evans is fresh meat at Hogwarts. Lily thinks she knows the rules of survival until she crosses paths with the meanest girls in the school and to make things even more harder for Lily she falls for James Potter. R&R!


Based on the film Mean girls, just trying out something new, tell me what you think of it! all reviews welcome, anything to improve!

I do not own Harry Potter or Mean girls.

and the text in italics is when Lily is talking to the audience.

So read and i hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Lily Evans lies in bed fast asleep. She is naturally very pretty, no blocked up paws from layers of makeup, long red hair that's never been dyed, eyebrows untouched from tweezers, no body art or piercings unlike most teenagers that have done all or most of them, Lily Evans still remains pure to this day. She also has a very good tan unlike most teenagers.<p>

The alarm hits 9:00am to revealed an annoying buzzing sound which is enough to make anyone jump out of their dreams to sleepily hit the button, Lily, thinking she could have another fifteen minutes, closed her eyes again, when she opened her eyes, the clock read 10:15am.

It's amazing how being late can make anyone moves faster no matter how tired they are.

Lily screams and falls out of bed. Within the next five minutes she ran outside her room wearing jeans and a white top, pulling her hat over her long hair.

Running down to the kitchen, her mom forced her in to a chair, took off Lily's hair and French braided her hair. The kitchen was packed with unopened boxes and bags, her two cats were fighting for the food hissing at each other.

"Lily come outside" Mr Evans a lanky professorial type with red hair, takes a picture of Lily and Mrs Evans, who like her husband the professorial type also with red hair, she wasn't what most would call in with the style however she like her daughter is naturally pretty.

Mrs Evans then all of a sudden burst in to tears, saying each word through a moment of sobs "I can't believe my baby is going to school, it doesn't seem like 5 minutes ago since you was small enough to fit in my arms"

Lily puts her arms around her mother and comforts her.

_I guess it's __ok__ and natural for parents to cry on their first day, if the kid is five, but I'm 16 and before today, I've never gone to school, I was home-schooled. Yes I know what you're thinking home schooled kids are weird with some region or some super smart kid to enters every spelling bee around wearing thick black glasses with frizzy hair, but my family is normal, apart that my parents worked in Africa since I was 6,and I'm nearly a full trained witch. I spent half my life in 3 different countries in different fields with my parent that is until mom got a full time teaching job here, and the other half of my time studying my magic with my tutor but now it's goodbye Africa and hello Hogwarts._

After one more photo, the Evans family got in their mud covered car, ready to take their daughter to catch the train to her very first school, getting at the train station with 15 minutes spare, the family rushed to platform 9 and 3 quarters. Standing just by the wall, Lily was saying goodbye to her parents.

"This is your lunch money, ok? now, I've put a dollar in there, so you can buy some milk, you can ask one of the big kids to do that, you remember your address don't you? Well I've wrote it down just to be safe and you can write to use anytime. Put it in your pocket, I don't want you to lose it. Ok are you ready?" Mrs Evans asked taking one deep breath, trying to hold back the tears.

"Mom, in my world we don't have dollars, but thanks anyway! And yeah I think I am ready" Lily said brightly, like her mother trying to hold back the tears as well.

"It's Lily's big day!"

"Yeah, okay I'll see you at Christmas then!"

With that she gave her parents one last kiss and hug and ran thought the wall, coming out the other side, taking it in her view of the huge train which will take her to her new home. Pushing her trolley she walked pass different groups, jocks who was play fighting, a group of peoples getting high behind the toilets, and while she walked past them all they stared at her, she had nowhere to go.

Seeing that most people started getting on to the train, she saw this one girl who looked nice and approached her, hoping to make a new friend.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans, I'm new!"  
>"Talk to me again, and I'll kick your ass"<p>

It turns out she wasn't nice at all. The girl gets on the train; Lily is now blushing embarrassingly and heard two people laughing at her.

One girl had pink punk hair, a tattoo on her hand, and different piercing on her face, the boy next to her was fat, and was mostly likely gay, well was most likely until Lily heard is laugh, the boy was gay. The two both walk past Lily still laughing and get on the train, Lily who didn't know what else to do followed. The two teenagers was watching Lily as if she was fresh meat, who was looking for a compartment to sit in, approached one about to open it, she heard the girl with pink hair talk to her.

"I wouldn't sit there is I was you, Rachael Hadley's boyfriend is going to sit there"

The next thing Lily knew she was being pushed aside by a geeky boy who went in to the compartment where his girlfriend who athletic girl about six foot tall grab the geeky boy and immediately started snogging him, enough to make Lily gag. So, Lily moved to the next compartment, seeing there was only a small fat boy in there, about to open the door, she heard the boy cough.

"He farts a lot" as he said this, a loud sound could be heard and the boy who farted turned bright red, Lily moved away from the door.

The two people looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversion before both looking back at Lily.

"Come on, you can sit with us" said the girl "I'm Alice and this is Damian, he's almost too gay to function" as she said this, Damian brought his hand up and tapped her on the head.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily"

The three of them, walked in to a compartment together, Lily sitting on her own on the one side and Alice and Damian sitting on the other, both looking at Lily if she was an alien.

"I was home-schooled" Lily said, the looks on Alice and Damian's faces went and was replace with smiles.

"That explains a lot, you look too tanned to be from around here, anyway how come you started school now?" Alice asked.

"Oh well, my mom got a job teaching and they wanted me to get socialized"

"Oh you'll get socialized all right" Damian said

"what do you mean" Lily asked with a confused look on her face

Alice laughed "You're a hottie, you turn up to school and within the minute you're here your put in to a 'social' group, you're a regulation hottie"

"That means you own it" Damian said

"Own what?" Lily again asked confused

Damian turned to Alice and laugh, both finding Lily's confusion cute and funny.

"You'll learn don't worry" Alice said

Alice then got a huge notepad out and started looking at Lily, drawing her.

Damian came and sits beside Lily, gazing at her hair.

"Is that your natural colour?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god, I so want that colour" Damian said, taking a piece of Lily's hair and putting it on his own, Alice peaked up from her notepad and snorted at Damian before going back.

"I'm going to teach you, now what else is important? Oh the food at Hogwarts is just so nice, I recommend eating the chicken it's so tasty. And the Spring Fling"

"The Spring Fling is not important"

" Well Alice it is to me, every year they throw this dance called the Spring Fling, and you can have a King and queen and since I am an active member, I would say yeah I care"

"Wow, Damian, you've truly out gayed yourself"

"So Lils…"

"It's Lily"

"Yeah, I'm calling you Lils, what house you think you're going to be in?"

"House?"

"Oh right, sorry I forgot you was fresh meat, yeah at Hogwarts you have four different houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. We're in Gryffindor, the house of the brave and all that crap, anyone would think it'll affects the social circles, being in different houses but It doesn't everyone is bitchy to be honest" Alice said.

"Oh well in that case I hope I'm in Gryffindor"

The three talked for a long time, Alice and Damian telling her how to survive Hogwarts, what classes and teachers to watch out for, who's who, what time the classes are and such information to help her put. Lily taking in all the information to help her, anything to make life easier for her, didn't notice the time fly and before she knew it she was changed in to her uniform and getting ready for Hogwarts.

When the train stopped, Alice and Damian, both took one side each of Lily and pulled her though the crowd, until they reached a carriage. Damian was looking out the window.

"God they're like animals out there"

"That's because half of them act like animals"

_It was beautiful, the castle, the lights that lit up the whole castle reflected of the water giving it a nice glow, it reminded me of Africa where the mood would shine of the lakes and giving it a glow, and the heat was bearable so you could just sit outside and watch the stars, I miss my home._

The carriage stopped and Lily was once again being pulled by her two new friends until they reached a teacher, a woman, who had thin lines on her face, her hair pulled back in to a tight bun and wearing green robes.

"Ah you must be Lily Evans, I'm Professor McGonagall Miss Evans, now at Hogwarts you will be placed in one of four houses, your house is like your family at Hogwarts, and you have classes with them, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time with them. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, now Miss Evans if you follow me please"

Alice and Damian both waved at Lily before they walked in to the Great Hall taking their sits ready for the meal. Lily followed the professor, looking at all the magical pictures the moved and wave to her, waving back and grinning. She notice how the walls was all stone and how the place gave it that old type feeling, arriving at the door, she walked in and saw a hat on the stool.

"Now Miss Evans if you just sit down and I'll place the head on your head"

Lily sat down and the professor put the hat on her head, Lily didn't see how this was going to help her know which house she was going to be in, until she heard a voice, thinking it was the teacher she looked up but saw that she didn't talk, and then she heard it again in her head.

" Ahh, yes Miss Evans, I've been waiting for you for a long time, six years late, but timing never has been your good trait, now where to put you, ooh yes you want to learn, very bright, not it's not in your blood to be in Ravenclaw, your sneaky, yes you are, not a trouble maker with it, so not Slytherin, your loyal but Hufflepuff is just not right for you, now Gryffindor, oh yes, Miss Evans you're going to change this place, yes people need to watch out for you, I think GRYFFINDOR!"

Remembering Alice and Damian was in there she was relieved. After talking to her head of house which happened to be the same teacher, she walked back to the Great Hall and look for her two friends, again people was staring at her, spotting her friends she walked over to them.

"Oh great your back! What house you in?" Alice immediately asked

"Gryffindor"

"Great, come and sit with us, the meal is about to start where we can stuff our faces and listen to people talk crap!"

Lily sat next to them, watching the people walk in and seeing how different she was from them, talking to Alice and Damian she didn't see the Headmaster walk to his sit, however he got the students attention by clapping.

"Before the sorting begins, I would like to welcome a new student, Lily Evans please stand up"

Lily blushed bright red and stood not knowing what to do with her.

"Ah thank you Miss Evans, I hope you will all make her feel welcome"

Alice was giggling, while Damian said "Welcome to Hogwarts fresh meat"

Lily was scared.


End file.
